1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a user interface. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a sensor system and an optical touch sensor.
2. Related Art
In everyday life, various services using augmented reality are becoming available. In the field of bioscience, various biosensors have been proposed (see, for example, Satoshi Kawata, Toshio Takagi, “About Surface Plasmon Resonance”, Protein, Nucleic Acid and Enzyme, 1992, Vol. 37, No. 15, p. 81).